Foni (1959-2013)
The Original 'Foni '(also called before Concept Entry-Level by Pimi (1957), also before the first economical car by Pimi, the Pimi Car125 (1941-1946), or other manufacters in France called Noire Petite, in Japan MaxiKei (1959-1960), or United States : The EconomicalAmerica), ''' '''is the first economic German-British cars (Lermanish-Peppalandish car, manufacted by Pover (based of Rover), launched with $1130 (now $9,995 for inflation). The production begins in Collosi in 100km east to Pedroville (1959-1989), and since 1989 to Greischebring, Lermanie. (Based of Germany). History UNDER CONSTRUCTION Foni evolution Begin This era begin of September 1959 and end April 1960. * 30 (Sept-Oct 1959) * 31 (Oct-Dec 1959) * Foni Small (Dec 1959-Apr 1960) End production of debuts Foni This era is the back of production of Foni * Foni Return (June-July 1960) * Foni New (July-Sept 1960) Qooper Era This era begin in 1960 and end in 1963 * Foni Qooper (Sept 1960-Dec 1961) * Foni Qooper MkII (1962-1963) S and success This era begin in 1963 and end in 1965 * Foni Qooper MkIII (1963-1964) (Existing two versions : Basic and S). * Foni Qooper MkIV (1964-1965) Rally arrivals This era begin in 1965 and end in 1972 * Foni Qooper MkV (1965-1966) (versions : Basic, S and S Works) * Foni Rally (1965-1969) (100 and 110hp version, only for competition) * Foni Rally 2 (1965-1971) (New version) * Foni Qooper MkVI (1966-1969) (Versions : S and S Works) * Foni Qooper MkVII (1969-1972) only (S). First Win of Peppa Rally This era begin in 1971 and end in 1974 * Foni Rally 150HP (1971-1973) * Foni Qooper MkVIII (1972-1974) (S and S Works). * Foni Rally Turbo (1972-1974) Crisis of Qooper and the Rally This era begin in 1974 and end in 1981 * Foni Rally Turbo + (1974-1978) * Foni Qooper MkIX (1974-1981) (Basic, S, S Works, Turbo S and Turbo V6). SUV, 4x4, Break and others categories and end of Qooper and rally This era begin in 1981 and end in 1988 * Foni Qooper MkX (1981-1985) (S and Turbo S). * Foni Pick-Up (USA) (1983-1987) (V8 (6.5L 180 hp)) * Foni Qountrynan MkI (1984-1988) * Foni V8 (USA) (1982-1988) (5.5 160hp, 6.5 180hp and 7.0 Supercharged 210hp). * Foni Qooper Final Limited (Oct 1985-Jan 1986). (Turbo S only) * Foni Qlubnan (1985-1988) (Basic only). * Roadsternan (1987-1988) (Roadster version) (Turbo V6 and Supercharged V6) Debuts of Pimi This era begins in 1989 and end in 2001, no version (1993-1998) and since 1998, only classic version * Foni Roadsternan Cup 120 (1989-1993) (Roadster Sport version) (120hp V6 2.8) * Foni Normal (1989-2013) (Classic version) (54hp 1.1 Line-4 and 88hp 2.5 Diesel Flat-6) * Foni GT1 (1998-1998) (GT1 Competition rivals of Kotus Belise GT1 and PcSaren F1 GTR) (600hp V8 5.7) FINALS This Original Foni coming end in 2012. Trivia * In 1986, Grandma Dog and Grandpa Elephant buy a Foni Qountryman for dogs, and Elephant Family sell a 1963 Foni Qooper MkII Gallery Foni Qooper MkII.png|A 1962 Foni Qooper MkII 1989 FONI ROADSTERNAN.png|1989 Foni Roadsternan Cup 120 Category:Manufacter Category:Cars